Torbolt
Torbolt (sometimes misspelled as Turbolt) is an Ultralink that doubted Makino's ways and eventually chose to follow his own path. Torbolt debuted in Turbolt the Terrible, and is voiced by Andrew Francis. TV Show Season 2 Turbolt the Terrible Torbolt was a trainee Ultralink serving under Mega-Elementor's command alongside two other evil Ultralinks. During a training mission involving attacking three N-Tek tanks, Torbolt did not attack until he was struck, causing him to fire a shot that ricochet and caused a building to fall on the tanks. Mega Elementor did not realize it was an accident, and praised Torbolt for his skill. While the training continued Torbolt was clumsy, passive and hesitating, all of which Mega Elementor did not notice. Eventually Mega Elementor sent him on a solo mission to take down Steel, but instead of fighting he asked Steel how he broke free of Makino's ways. Mega Elementor was furious and sent Blast and the two other trainees after him. On Steel's instructions he tried to link with something to help fight, but ended up being knocked into a dirty toy bear. Torbolt follows Steel back to Max, who is at a football game. When the evil Ultralinks and Mega-Elementor appear, Max and Steel prepare to fight and Torbolt joins them. After the Ultralinks are defeated, Max and Steel thank Torbolt for his help before he leaves to explore Earth and enjoy his new freedom. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' In his teddy bear form, Torbolt seems to be very strong, as he was able to take down Mega-Elementor with one blow and other evil Ultralinks with ease. *'Linking Abilities:' Like other of its kind, Torbolt is capable of bonding with something through assimilation and by doing this he would increase the host's capabilities of destruction. However, he preferred to not use this ability. *'Yellow Lasers:' He is able to launch lasers through the tip of his arms. *'Regeneration:' In his teddy bear form, Torbolt is capable of regenerating himself. *'Stuffing Projectiles:' He is able to launch the stuffing from the Teddy Bear through his hands. These projectiles are able to paralyze the enemy. *'Teddy Bear Hug:' With this attack, he gives the enemy a hug that can make them fall down to their defeat. This attack was used to defeat Mega Elementor when he was trying to escape. Appearance Torbolt is a four-legged Ultralink that possesses a round head/armor with a white armor and black visor and yellow details in his legs. He has a big yellow eye and when he talks four stripes appear, unlike the hexagonal equalizer found on most. After linking he gains the appearance of a large purple bear, covered in stitches, with Torbolt's ultralink body on it's nose. He also had some metallic parts around his head and torso. Personality :"I don't believe Makino's ways in devastation, in war. I want another way! I want to know how you did it. How did you break away?" Passive, shy, and clumsy, Torbolt is a pacifist who wanted to break free of Makino's control, and eventually asked for Steel's help. He believes that there is another way other than destruction and war. In every mission, Torbolt hesitated to attack. When Torbolt is under pressure, he doesn't do things well. After he linked, it is noted that he is more confident and brave, even proudly confessing to Elementor that he didn't scared him. Eventually, after he defeated Elementor with Max and Steel's help, he said that he finally felt free and decided to explore the world, universe or whatever he chooses. Relationships Steel Mega Elementor Trivia *He is the second good Ultralink seen in the series, the first being Steel. *His name is a play on words melding together the two words "Turbo" and "Bolt". Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Francis Category:Non-Humans Category:Humanoids